


La maîtresse des vies

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short, Takigakure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: A une époque, lorsqu'il était jeune et innocent, il avait naïvement crû qu'il était important pour son pays, et qu'il faisait le bien pour tout le monde.





	La maîtresse des vies

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette courte histoire se déroule avant que Kakuzu ne rejoigne l'Akatsuki.

A une époque, lorsqu'il était jeune et innocent, il avait naïvement crû qu'il était important pour son pays, et qu'il faisait le bien pour tout le monde. Il avait pensé que son village, Takigakure, ne voulait que le bonheur de ses habitants et que les shinobis plus âgés et plus expérimentés que lui feraient toujours tout pour le protéger. 

Kakuzu avait grandi, en grandissant et en accomplissant de nombreuses missions, certaines extrêmement risquées, il avait commencé à douter de ses convictions. Il s'était mis à se demander pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal à réussir ses missions, et dans quel but Takigakure agissait ainsi. 

Il avait vu certains de ses compagnons et amis partir pour ne jamais revenir sans que cela ne trouble le sommeil de leurs dirigeants. Ils avaient été remplacés comme s'ils n'avaient été que des pions, et la vie avait poursuivi son cours sans que l'on ne les mentionne plus jamais. Kakuzu lui-même avait continué de vivre, en enterrant ses sentiments toujours plus profondément. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, et au fond c'était mieux comme ça, au moins de cette manière il n'était pas encombré par ceux-ci lorsqu'il se battait. 

Cette situation aurait pu durer pour toujours, et il aurait pu mourir en ninja de son pays seulement, une mission allait bouleverser son existence et finir de détruire sa foi dans le pays de la cascade. On lui avait demandé de tuer Hashirama Senju, l'hokage du pays du feu. 

Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que cela ne serait pas facile, et que l'homme qu'il devait assassiner était probablement l'un des plus puissants de leur époque. Il avait combattu du mieux qu'il avait pu, il avait eu recours à toutes les techniques et stratégies qu'il connaissait mais rien n'avait marché, et il avait dû admettre qu'il n'y arriverait pas. 

Il était rentré dans son village, mais l'accueil qu'on lui avait réservé n'avait pas été très chaleureux. On l'avait insulté, on l'avait engueulé pour avoir échoué, on avait essayé de l'attaquer mais il était parvenu à s'échapper avant. 

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris comment fonctionnait la vie des hommes. Ce qui la régissait c'était l'argent, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour en engranger, même sacrifier des vies pour en obtenir davantage et plus d'argent signifiait plus de pouvoir. Kakuzu avait donc abandonné définitivement son pays. Ils n'étaient tous que des ingrats, il avait risqué sa vie pour eux, pour assurer leur sécurité et qu'ils continuent à vivre, et c'était la façon dont ils le remerciaient. 

Dorénavant, l'argent qu'il gagnerait il le garderait pour lui. Il économiserait chacune des pièces et chacun des billets qu'on lui donnerait. Il savait que la seule chose qui comptait c'était ça, que la valeur qui faisait tourner le monde ce n'était pas l'amour, pas la justice, pas la paix, mais bel et bien l'argent. 

Il allait être égoïste, ne se battre que pour lui, il allait traquer tous les ninjas répertoriés dans le bingo book et tous ceux dont la tête était mise à prix. Il allait gagner son argent par lui-même, vivre par lui-même et pour lui-même et plus jamais il n'obéirait à qui que ce soit.


End file.
